No Love
by CartoonGurl201m
Summary: Brock is feeling alone, so he heads off to Kalos. While there, he meets someone in Lumiose City. What happens? Read on to find out!


Brock was sitting alone at a café in the Kalos Region, Lumiose City, drinking a mug of hot chocolate. The beautiful sunset outlining the glorious tower/Pokémon gym with yellows and oranges and pinks and purples and blues painting the sky behind it. The sad thing was, the teen wasn't enjoying it.

Why, you may ask?

All of his friends were in relationships.

Dawn had gotten together with someone first; Paul, the loner. They had gotten together a year and a half ago. Dawn was perfect for Paul; the stoic teen had opened up slightly to the rest of the world, but Dawn knew everything. Paul was perfect for Dawn; he reminded her that you can't get something perfect on the first try and that in the end, only the big things would matter. They were perfect, and the seventeen-year-old Brock had been glad that his little-sister-like friend had found someone worthy of her love.

May had fallen in love first, but it took a bit longer for her and her crush to get together. Drew and May had gotten together at some-point during the summer last year, but they were the only ones who knew the exact date. May was lucky to have Drew, someone who would wait for her. Drew was lucky to have May, someone who cared what went on in his life and cared about who he was. Eighteen-year-old Brock had been pleasantly shocked when he first found out they were dating, but happy for them nonetheless.

Ash and Misty had (finally) gotten together not long after. Both accidentally told each other when they had been talking to Dawn and May respectively. Eighteen-and-a-half-year-old Brock had smiled at them sadly.

He was here today because he had been hanging out with the couples for the past year and he was now sick of it. Sick of seeing the love and affection they had for each other shine through their sparkly, love-struck gazes. Sick of leaving halfway into their battle sessions because they were too busy talking to their significant other. Sick of feeling like a third wheel. Sick of feeling alone. Just plain sick of it.

He sighed, staring at the Lumiose Tower, but not really seeing. _Most romantic city in the world?_ he thought, _more like the brightest city in the world_. He just sat there, staring without seeing as the sky darkened and the city lit up around him.

"Don't you think it's pretty," said a feminine voice, jolting Brock out of his depressing thoughts.

"The tower?" he asked, turning to see a girl standing off to the side. She had pixie cut orange hair with a black and white cap covering over half of it and wore ripped blue jeans with her blue jacket and top stopping in a midriff style. On her feet were tennis-shoes and she had a blue and white striped bag. She stood with her back to him.

She nodded. "Everyone says that the best time to see the tower is at sunset, but I really appreciate the pretty lights. They remind me of the ones my dad used to put up for Christmas when I lived in the Kanto Region."

Brock looked at the lit up tower. The lights were built in, but the Rock-type specialist could see the resemblance.

"What brings you out here?" the girl asked, finally turning to him. She had startling amber eyes, her orange bangs falling into them. She had a pretty face, with freckles dusting her cheeks and nose.

"I… needed a getaway. My friends are all in relationships and I just can't seem to find someone," Brock confessed, looking down as he blushed.

"Hey, it's okay. My traveling friends are on a date tonight, so I decided to explore," she said smiling. She sat down, her hands folded in front of her on the small café table. "To be honest, I might stop traveling with them soon. It's too often I'm left alone to feel like a loser while they're on a date most of the time."

"By the way," Brock said after a short period of silence, "my name is Brock."

The girl smiled. "I'm Kelsey," she said, reaching out to shake his hand. They shook hands and resumed the silence. The silence was comfortable and wasn't broken for a while as they stared at the gym.

Too soon, however, the silence was broken.

"Kelsey! Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you!" a brunette girl shouted, running towards them. She was followed close behind by a boy with dirty blonde hair.

"Sorry about that guys! I thought I'd look around!" Kelsey yelled back, chuckling as her friend's eyes widened.

"I'll see you soon?" the red-head asked, looking at Brock. He smiled slightly at the hopeful glint in her eyes.

"Definitely," he answered. Kelsey grinned, jumping up and running to her friends.

A long while later, Brock stood up, calling out the flying type he borrowed so he could fly to the city. During the flight, he thought a lot about Kelsey and what he agreed to, and swore he would find her again.

Someday.

** AN: I wrote this for Brock. The poor dude is a hopeless romantic and most people don't ship him with anybody and I thought that he deserved someone. I also don't like pairing him with the women who reject him. If I do write more, which I'm planning on doing, I will definitely include this couple in my stories. I do not own Pokémon or any other amazing ideas that could make me rich.**


End file.
